My Story After Titanic Sank
by Bohemian Anne
Summary: After the sinking of the Titanic, Cal discovers that Rose is alive and forces her to marry him. Shortly after the wedding, they learn that Jack is alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

We arrived in New York on April eighteenth. It was a cold, rainy night and I was soaked to the bone. I got off the Carpathia with the rest of the Titanic survivors. There were hundreds of reporters and journalists trying to get a story about what happened that night of the sinking. I pushed through them and headed down an empty alley. I was frightened and lost. I missed Jack so much. Why did fate have to be so cruel? I walked for what seemed like an eternity and found a bench. I sat down, not caring about the rain or finding shelter. All I wanted to do was cry. I cried myself to sleep that night on the bench. The next morning, I woke up and decided to use the money I had found in Cal's coat pocket and find a room to rent. The room was not like what I was used to, but it would have to do.

_A Month Later_

_Knock, knock, knock_.

"Yes? Come in."

"Rose, you have a visitor," Sarah said.

"Who?"

"He wouldn't give me his name."

"Okay. I'll be down in a second."

"Okay," she said as she left. I finished getting ready and headed downstairs.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the lounge."

"Thanks, Sarah," I said, going into the lounge. He was standing in the corner of the room. I cleared my throat, and he turned around. He was tall, moderately built, dark hair, maybe in his early forties. He was wearing a black suit. He looked at me with a smug smile. I knew Cal had sent him, but I didn't know how Cal had found out I was alive, let alone where I was living.

"Miss DeWitt Bukater, by the way you're looking at me, you by now must know that Mr. Hockley has sent me to get you."

"What does he want?"

"All he wants is a word with you in private."

"No."

"Why don't we go for a drive?" he asked, grabbing my arm tightly. "Don't even think about screaming," he added, showing me the gun. We went out the back door of the boarding house and got into the car. We drove to the Hockleys' New York mansion. The car stopped in front of the house.

"Whatever Cal wants to say to me, he can say it out here, because I am not going in there."

"Oh, yes, you are," he said, pulling me out of the car and putting me over his shoulders. I kicked and screamed, but he just laughed. He went in and went up the stairs and dropped me on the bed of the master chamber. He left and locked the door. I got off the bed and ran to the door. I banged and screamed.

"Let me out! You can't keep me here!" I cried, as Cal slipped in the room by another door, unnoticed by me. "Let me out, damn it!"

"No one's going to let you out, Rose," he said, as I turned around.

"You can't keep me in here."

"Yes, I can, and I will." He sneered a few inches from my face. "In fact, I'll keep you locked up until you decide to marry me, and I want my diamond back."

"I'll never marry you, Cal, and I'll never give you the diamond back. If you remember correctly, you gave it to me."

"Then you'll be locked up forever. I'll be back later, sweetpea," Cal said, about to kiss me, but my hand struck his cheek. Cal looked at me, shocked, but something inside of him snapped, and before I could run he grabbed my arms. He balled his hands into fists and hit my jaw, causing me to fall to the floor. I started crying. Then, I looked at him.

"Serves you right, Rose. Trust me, that was just a warning," he said as I got off the floor. Cal looked at me in pity. "You know I don't like doing that, Rose. I love you," he said, kissing my cheek.

He turned around, about to leave, when I said, "If you truly loved me, you wouldn't beat me."

"What was that?" he asked, turning around and glaring straight at me. He walked towards me and stood few inches away from my body. I looked up at him in fear.

"Nothing," I lied. Cal looked at me and left, making sure the door was locked behind him.

* * *

As the weeks went by, the beatings got worse. I couldn't take it anymore. I was getting beaten because I kept refusing to marry him. Each night he'd ask me to marry him, and each night I said no. It was eight o'clock PM when I heard his footsteps down the hall. They stopped at the door. He unlocked the door and came in. He had a challenging look in his eyes; they were challenging me to say no. I had no strength left to withstand another beating from him. Cal was too strong now. In the beginning I had put up a struggle, but now I was too weak to do that. He walked towards me, smiling.

"Will you marry me, Rose?" he asked. I just looked at him. I didn't want to marry him, but if I didn't say yes, I could end up in the hospital.

"Yes," I whispered. Cal pulled me to him and kissed me forcefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I'm glad you changed your mind, sweetpea. We'll be married next Thursday."

"What?"

"Is there something wrong, Rose?"

"No. I just thought the wedding wouldn't be so soon. That's all," I said. Cal looked at me with a smile.

"The sooner the better, Rose," he said, leaving the room.

* * *

The next day, I heard Cal's footsteps down the hall. He turned the doorknob and came in.

"Are you eating downstairs or not?"

"Yes. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"All right. I'll be waiting outside the door," he said, shutting the door behind him. I finished with my makeup and hair and opened the door. Cal escorted me to the dining room. We sat down at the cherry wood table. After a while, the cook brought out the food.

"The engagement gala is tomorrow night, sweetpea."

"Sounds exciting, darling," I said, faking a smile.

"Your attitude has changed, obviously for your best interest," Cal said. We ate the rest of our meal in silence. He led me back upstairs to my room.

"I'll be back after work. You had better behave, Rose."

"I will," I said, as he left the room. After his footsteps descended down the hall, I sat down on the ledge by the window and stared out at the horizon.

* * *

Before I even knew it, it was sunset and Cal was on his way home. I heard the door open and I heard him talking with someone. I opened my door to hear what they were saying.

"Did she leave the house?"

"No. In fact, I heard no noise from up there."

"Did you go up to check and make sure she was still here?"

"No."

"What?" he yelled. Then I heard his footsteps come up the stairwell, so I went over and sat where I was sitting earlier. The door opened and I turned my head and looked at him.

"Well, you did behave."

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yes, that you did," Cal said, walking towards me, smiling. "And because you behaved so well, I'm going to reward you," he added, his smile growing bigger by the minute. He grabbed me and pulled me over to the bed. Cal forced me onto the mattress, and pinned me down. Cal unbuttoned his pants and started tearing off my clothes.

"Cal, stop!"

"Sweetpea, I thought you liked it. You obviously liked Jack doing it," he said. I tried to struggle, but to no avail. He slapped me until my struggles ceased. Cal entered roughly into me. He went faster and faster, and harder and harder every minute. I cried out in pain. Jack hadn't been rough with me that night on the Titanic, so it didn't hurt this much, but this-this was complete torture. Never in my life had I felt this kind of pain. Cal's reward, as he put it, only lasted three minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. He had wanted me to become his, and now I was. Cal threw a blanket on me, got his pants on, and left the room as if nothing happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Before I knew it, it was Thursday. I woke up at seven o'clock, and soon after my mother came in.

"Rose, hurry up and get ready."

"My wedding isn't until one o'clock, Mother. What's the rush, anyway?"

"You need to eat and get ready for the ceremony. I'm so glad Cal found you," she said, hugging me. I took a bath, ate, and began getting ready for my wedding day.

* * *

One o'clock rolled around. Everyone was seated in the church. The music started and the bridesmaids headed down the aisle. After they went down and stood at the front, I walked down the aisle. Once I got to the front, Cal hooked his arm through mine. I looked at him, and he was smiling triumphantly.

"Do you, Caledon Hockley, take Rose DeWitt Bukater to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Rose DeWitt Bukater, take Caledon Hockley to be your husband, to honor and obey, love and cherish, as long as you live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Once the pastor said that, Cal turned me around to face him and kissed me. After he kissed me, he looked at me, smiling, and whispered in my ear, "Now you can't escape me. You're mine."

* * *

After the wedding, we went to the reception. Cal and I mingled with the other members of society. I went over to the hors d'oeuvres when somebody grabbed my arm and whispered, "Follow me."

I followed him into the garden. He took off his hat and turned around and faced me. I began to cry.

"Shh…Rose, don't cry. I'm here."

"I thought you were dead. I saw you go down."

"It's okay. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, Jack."

"Sorry for what?"

"For marrying him."

"I found out what really happened from your maid, Rose. It's not your fault at all," Jack said. I looked at him lovingly, and we sat down on one of the benches. I told him everything Cal had done to me. Jack was furious at him. He just held me and said everything was going to be all right. We were in our own little world and hadn't heard any footsteps come toward us.

"Rose," the voice said. Jack and I turned around, to see a very angry Cal standing behind us.

"Cal!"

"Get away from him."

"Mr. Dawson and I were just talking."

"I've been standing here for the past five minutes. I heard what you've been saying. Now, get inside."

"All right," I said, getting up to leave. I turned to Jack. "Good-bye, Jack."

"I said get inside now! I didn't say later," Cal said, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside. "I'll be back to deal with you in a minute, Dawson," he said, disappearing into the doorway.

Once he came back out, Jack had left.

"Damn you, Dawson!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Cal turned back around and went inside. An hour later the reception ended. We said good-bye to our guests and showed them to the door. Once the last person left, Cal turned to me, angry. He started walking towards me menacingly. He grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs to our room. Cal locked the door behind him and faced me. I clearly saw the rage in his eyes. I was frightened and wanted to run, but my feet just stood in place. He walked toward me and stopped just mere inches from my face. Cal looked at me for a second. Then, the back of his hand connected with my cheek.

"I never want to see you with that bastard again. Do you understand me? You are my wife and will honor and obey me as you're supposed to."

"We were only talking, Cal. Honest."

"I watched you two. Don't lie to me, Rose."

"I'm not. And so what if he hugged me? He was…"

"I don't care! He still laid his filthy paws on you."

"So, what are you going to do? Beat me to death every time I look at another man?" I yelled. I realized I was enraging him even more and decided to shut my mouth.

"You obviously haven't learned a thing, sweetpea. I guess I'll have to teach you myself where your place in this world is," Cal said, as he backed me into the corner of the room, balled his hand into a fist and punched me in the stomach. I kneeled down on the ground, grabbing my stomach in pain. Cal looked at me in pity, then smiled.

"I hope you're a quick learner, Rose. If not, this won't be the last time this happens," he said, leaving the room. I just laid on the floor now, knowing what Cal was capable of doing to me and possibly even worse than this incident. Around two hours later, I heard footsteps coming toward the door. They stopped, and the door opened, revealing Cal drunk and staring at me with lust within his eyes. I knew what was going to be next. He pulled me off the floor, never even giving me a chance to get up by myself, and tossed me on the bed, ripping my clothes off. Once he got himself undressed, he got on top of me. He started kissing me, knowing that sooner or later I would enjoy his teasing and mating. He then lowered his lips to my breasts and licked, sucked, and tugged on them, making them hard and red. I knew that as much as I hated Cal, my body was enjoying his touch. I tried so hard not to give in, but I did. A low moan escaped my lips, and in between my thighs became hot and wet, ready for his penetration. Cal was aroused by my reaction to his touch. He smiled at me.

"Doesn't this feel good, sweetpea? I knew you would give in eventually," Cal said, as he roughly entered me. A moan escaped my lips as he went faster and faster. After a while, I came to my climax. Cal smiled at me, knowing that what he was doing to me was torture. Finally, he released his seed within me. After we finished, we went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

That next morning, I was sore. Last night's events had taken a toll on me. I rolled over, to see Cal in a deep sleep. I got up and put my robe on. I went into the bathroom and went to take a relaxing bubble bath. I closed my eyes and saw last night's events take place again in my head. Thirty minutes later, I got out; I went back into the bedroom and saw Cal getting dressed.

"Good morning, sweetpea. Did you sleep well?" he asked, in an unusually pleasant voice. I looked at him, and gave a small, fake smile.

"Yes, I did, darling."

"Good. I'm glad you've finally decided to give in to me, Rose. You have no clue how much you mean to me, and how hard it was for me to put you in your place last night. I love you," Cal said, kissing my cheek. I knew he was only sweet-talking me, but I had to honor and obey him for my own safety, at this point. I prayed that one day I would be able to see Jack again.

"Cal, would you mind if I took a walk in the park today?" I asked, careful not to anger him in any way after last night. He turned and looked at me suspiciously, wondering if the walk was more like looking for a way out to run away with Jack. Seeing this, I said, "Of course, I'll have an escort with me." I gave him a smile, hoping that what I had just said would make him happy and trust me. His frown turned into a smile. Thank God, it had worked.

"Of course, sweetpea. Just be home before I get home. Understand?"

"Yes, darling," I said, as he turned around and left. I was ready to go on my walk in an hour. Luckily, Trudy was allowed to still be my maid once I had married Cal. I had begged and pleaded, since Trudy had been my maid for the longest time. He had given in and said yes. I called to Trudy, and we left for the walk. I told Trudy to not say a word to anyone about what this walk was about, and she promised not to say anything. Once we got to the park, we saw lots of artists drawing and painting. I scanned the area for Jack. After a bit, I found him. He was sitting on a bench, looking at his portfolio. I told Trudy to stay there while I went over to talk to Jack. I stood behind him, knowing that he didn't know that I was there.

"Hello, Jack," I said. He spun around, stood up, jumped over the bench, and hugged me.

"Oh, God. I never thought I'd see your face after last night," he said, pulling out of our embrace. Then, he noticed the bruises on my arms. He knew Cal had punished me for seeing him. "This is all my fault, Rose. I should have looked for you more."

"It's not your fault, Jack. It's nobody's fault. It doesn't hurt anymore, anyways. Just let it go. I'm fine. Honestly, I am," I said, giving him a smile. He just looked at me. He knew I was lying.

"I wish this was all a nightmare. You shouldn't be married to that bastard. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jack. I'll break free again. I promise. We just have to be patient."

"Being patient can mean you getting hurt even more, and I don't want that happening to you," Jack said, running his hands through my hair. I looked up at him, my eyes beginning to get teary. Jack pulled me to his chest, kissing the top of my head. I pulled out of the embrace.

"I have to go now, Jack."

"Why?"

"Cal's going to be home in thirty minutes. I have to be back before he is."

"Does he know you left the house?"

"Yes, he does. I asked him if I could go for a walk ,as long as I had an escort with me, and he said yes."

"Oh."

"I'll try to come back soon. Good-bye, Jack."

"Bye, Rose," he said, kissing me good-bye. I walked back to where Trudy was, and we left towards the house. Once we got in the house, Trudy followed me upstairs and helped me into my evening dress. A few minutes later, I heard Cal come through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Hello, sweetpea. I trust you had a good walk?" Cal asked me. His voice was even, but I could sense tension in it. Now what was wrong?

"Of course, darling. It was a beautiful day," I replied, wondering why he seemed so edgy.

"Undoubtedly." The tension in his voice increased. "Especially after you saw that gutter rat again."

"What?" I tried to pretend that I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Don't play games with me, Rose! I know that you saw Jack Dawson today!"

"Cal, I don't know what you're talking about. Trudy and I just took a walk to the park—"

"One of the delivery boys saw you when he took a shortcut through the park. You were with a young, blonde man. Naturally, he told me when he returned. Your behavior has been nothing short of scandalous, and everyone knows it."

I laughed uneasily, trying to think of a way to diffuse the situation. "You mean the vendor I stopped and bought a lemon ice from? Good heavens, Cal. It was a warm day, and I thought it would taste good. Don't tell me I'm not allowed to eat now."

In a flash, Cal grabbed my arms and shook me. My head snapped back, and my teeth closed painfully on my tongue. "Cal!"

He shoved me against the wall. "Don't lie to me, _sweetpea_. The delivery boy saw you standing beside a bench with him, hugging and kissing!"

"He was lying! He probably just thought that it would be fun to create more scandal!"

"I don't think so, _dear_. He doesn't know you. He only knows of you from the papers, and he knows that his name would never be mentioned. Why would he make up lies about you?" He slapped me, his rage growing. "I told you that you were never to see him again, didn't I? You are my _wife_, and you _will_ obey me!"

"Cal, stop!" I pleaded. "Don't—"

He pulled me away from the wall then and drove a fist into my stomach. I doubled over in pain, but he pulled me up and hit me again. And again.

"I wonder what else you've been doing with him," he told me, looking down at me as I huddled on the floor in pain. "You are my wife, Rose, and any child you bear will be mine! You will not leave this house again, except for when I escort you, until you are with child and I am certain that it's mine!"

He looked up then to see Trudy in the doorway, a look of shock on her face. Immediately, his gentlemanly manners returned. "Excuse me."

He strode toward Trudy, who backed away from him nervously. "See to your mistress, Trudy. She won't be coming to dinner tonight; she isn't feeling well."

With that, he pushed past her and strode in the direction of the stairs to change for dinner.

Trudy hurried toward me. "Miss Rose!"

With her help, I got to my feet, but my stomach hurt so badly that I kept doubling over. I wondered if I had been pregnant, and if Cal had killed it by hitting me.

"Miss Rose, let me help you…"

Walking slowly, Trudy helped me up the stairs to the room I shared with Cal. He was inside, getting dressed for dinner, but he ignored us as we came in. Trudy helped me to the bed, and I collapsed on it, trying not to weep out loud as I clutched my stomach. Trudy removed my shoes and pulled a blanket over me, her eyes darting angry, frightened glances at Cal.

As Cal was about to leave the room, he stopped and turned to Trudy and I. "Thank you, Trudy. I trust she'll be feeling better later."

He left the room, closing the door firmly behind him. I stared after him in disbelief, knowing what he had in mind for later.

Finally, I looked up at Trudy. "You can go now, Trudy. Cal's right—I'm just not feeling well. I'll be all right."

"Miss Rose…"

"Really, Trudy, I'm fine." I blinked hard, trying to hold back more tears. "I think I just need to be alone for a while. Go on. You can have the rest of the evening off." I didn't want her to see how badly I was bruised, or for her to witness my tears of despair.

"If you're sure, Miss…"

"I'm sure, Trudy. Go. Have a good evening."

When she was gone, I curled up more tightly, sobbing openly in pain and despair. My future had once looked so bright, but now it seemed hopeless.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Later that evening, I heard Cal's footsteps coming up the stairs. He opened the door and came in.

"I see you're feeling better, Sweetpea."

"Leave me alone, Cal," I said quietly but sternly. He turned to face me, his eyes showing anger. I was in so much pain that I didn't care how mad I made him. I just wanted him to leave. Cal motioned for me to stand, but I didn't move. He grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me off the bed.

"Get undressed for bed, Rose," he said in a stern, demanding voice. I looked at him and I did as I was told. I didn't need to end up in the hospital. Cal and I got into bed. I lay on my back as Cal began to make love with me. I refused at first, thinking of a plan to get me out of here again. Then it occurred to me! Cal liked my reactions the last time he became intimate with me right, so why not pretend to enjoy him making love with me? After all, if I kept it up, he might just let go of the whole "You will not leave this house again, except for when I escort you, until you are with child and I am certain that it's mine!"

That night I acted as if I enjoyed having sex with him. After we finished, we went to sleep.

* * *

In the weeks that passed, I slowly acted as if I was beginning to love him. On a hot summer day, I started to feel a bit ill. Cal called the doctor to look at me. The doctor said that it was morning sickness and told us I was pregnant. Cal asked how far along I was, just to be sure it was his.

"She's two months along, if I'm correct. Now, Mrs. Hockley, I'll need you to come once a month for a checkup. Once you're six months along, you'll need to come in once a week. If that's all, I'll be on my way."

"Yes, that's all, doctor. Thank you." Cal looked at me, and a smile crossed his face. He came over to where I was sitting and kissed me. I smiled.

"I see you're thrilled about me bearing your child, Cal," I stated plainly. He looked at me, raised his eyebrow, and shook his head.

"And you're not?"

"Of course I am. How could you think otherwise?"

"For your information, Rose, knowing your history with me, I think you'll try to get rid of it, won't you?"

"No! God, Cal-I'm not a murderer. I'm a mother to be. And for your information, I do want this baby."

"I don't like your tone of voice, Rose. I trust you to calm down this instant," Cal said, towering over me. I shrank down, knowing what he could do. I gently laid my hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry, Cal. I didn't mean to raise my voice," I said. He looked at me and left the room to calm himself down. A few hours later, he came back in.

"In a few hours, I have to go on a business trip. I expect you to behave while I'm gone. Understood?"

"Yes, dear."

"Good. Now, I need to get my things packed, but first, how about…"

"No, Cal," I interrupted.

"What did you just say?"

"I said no. I'm feeling sick and I have had a bad headache all day."

"All right. Fine. I will see you when I get back, Sweetpea," he said. A few hours later, he left. He was leaving for two weeks. I was glad that I could stop my act for a short time and hopefully find Jack. I left the house thirty minutes later and headed towards the park to find him. I finally found him drawing a mother and child. I smiled. I waited until they left and tapped Jack on the shoulder. He turned around quickly.

"Rose!" Jack sat me down next to him and pulled me into an embrace.

"I came here to tell you Cal is going to be gone for two weeks. I need your help. I have to get away from him, Jack. I have to," I said, sobbing. Jack pulled me into another embrace.

"I'll help you any way I can, Rose. I promise."

"I know."

"What's wrong, Rose?"

"It's just…I don't know how to say this, but…I'm pregnant, Jack. It's his."

"What?!"

"I'll understand if you don't want me anymore, Jack. I just-"

"Rose, I was just shocked, that's all. I'll help you. And I also still love you. No matter what. Okay?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," Jack said with a smile. He kissed my cheek. I smiled at him lovingly. Why did this have to happen to us? Why couldn't I have checked for a pulse? Why, why, why? These questions consumed me every day. I assumed these questions also consumed Jack as well. I stayed at the park with him for hours and talked out a plan. Jack had asked me if I would leave with him this instant, but I replied no. I knew Cal might check up on me and want to speak with me on the phone. The time wasn't right then. It was dark and I knew somebody would be coming to look for me soon. I told Jack good-bye and that I would come back tomorrow afternoon. On my way back, I saw Mr. Hutchins, Cal's valet. He had been looking for me. He grabbed me by my arm and took me back to the mansion. He led me into the parlor. The phone was unhooked…Cal was on the phone.

"He wants to speak with you." he said as I took the phone in my hand.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sweetpea. Did you have a nice time leaving without any notice?" His voice sounded harsh.

"Cal…I didn't do anything wrong. I just went out to-"

"Don't say you didn't do anything wrong, Rose. You did!"

"Cal-"

"For all I know, Rose…you were with Dawson. Again!"

"I wasn't, Cal. Honestly, I wasn't. Please believe me."

"Why should I, Rose? Tell me one good reason I should. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon due to your scandalous behavior. Understood?"

"I understand, Cal."

"Also, Mr. Hutchins will watch your every move until I get home. See you tomorrow, Sweetpea."

"All right."

"Also, when I get home, you will be punished. Understood?"

"Yes. I understand, Cal."

"Good. Now put Mr. Hutchins on the phone."

"All right," I said, handing the phone back to him. He pointed upstairs and I headed up the stairs as ordered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Cal arrived home early the next afternoon. I was sitting in our room, dreading his arrival, when he came through the front door. I knew that he must be very angry to have cut short a business trip.

Try as I might, I couldn't understand what he and Hutchins were saying, though I stood with the door ajar, listening. I quickly closed it when Cal began to come up the stairs, wishing there was some way I could lock him out.

He threw the door open with a bang. By that time, I was sitting by the window, hoping that I could diffuse his anger.

"Hello, Sweetpea." He made the endearment sound like a curse. "Did you have a good time while I was away?"

"Cal…"

"And how is Dawson?"

"I wouldn't know."

Cal exploded, striding across the room and slapping my face. "Don't lie to me, Sweetpea. Mr. Hutchins told me about how you sneaked out to meet him."

"He's a liar."

Cal jerked me to my feet. I stumbled, almost falling.

"The only liar here is you!" Cal's voice was growing louder every moment. Realizing that the servants would gossip if they heard him, he lowered his voice, but his words only sounded more threatening.

"Hutchins told me about how you sneaked out to meet Dawson. He saw you hugging and kissing him yesterday, and he told me about how you slipped past him today to meet him."

"I did not! I only went shopping yesterday, and I've been here all day today."

Cal smiled coldly. "Given how untrustworthy your behavior has been in the past, why should I trust you now? Why should I trust you at all?"

I didn't like the way he was looking at me. "Cal…"

"I'll bet that baby isn't mine, either," he went on, his voice low and menacing. "I know how you feel about me, so why would you want to keep my baby? You've been sneaking out to see Dawson all this time."

"No, Cal! I haven't." I backed away, my hands moving to cover my stomach in an attempt to protect the baby. I went on, my words coming in a rush. "Even if I had, I couldn't be sure who the father was…"

"Of course you could, Sweetpea. Do you think I don't know about ways a woman can prevent conception? And with your fondness for the lower classes, I'm sure you know, too."

"What?" I'd never heard of such a thing. "Cal, I don't—"

He came forward, grabbing me and shaking me hard. "Stop lying to me, Rose! It won't work! I will never raise the child of that gutter rat, and you were a fool to think you could con me into doing so!" And before I could move away, he balled up his fist and hit me in the stomach with all his strength.

I crumpled to the floor. "Cal, no! Please! You're killing your own child—"

He didn't listen, too enraged to even consider anything beyond his own suspicions. I tried to curl up in a ball to protect the baby—if it wasn't already too late—but he pulled me up and hit me again, then threw me on the floor and began kicking me. I struggled, trying not to cry out—it would only make him angrier—but he didn't stop until I was whimpering and gasping in pain.

I was sure he would leave then, but instead he pulled me to my feet and dragged me to the bed, throwing me on it.

"Cal, no!" I begged, knowing what he intended.

"What, Sweetpea? Did you just tell me no?" His voice was sarcastic.

"Cal, please…haven't you done enough already?" My stomach hurt so badly that all I wanted to do was curl up and pray for the pain to pass.

"Enough?" Cal sneered at me. "Rose, dear, I've only just begun!"

I stared at him, at the bulge in his pants, huge from lust and rage. As he reached for me, I kicked out, but he moved quickly and I missed. All I had succeeded in doing was making him angrier.

He slapped me, the blow so hard that I tasted blood. He grabbed my feet and took my shoes, throwing them across the room so that any kick from me would be harmless. Then, even as I struggled to get up, he shoved my skirt up around my hips and tore off my bloomers, leaving me bare to his eyes and body.

I twisted in his grip, pulling my skirt back down and trying to get off the bed. He shoved me back down and grabbed the front of my dress, ripping it and pulling it off me.

In moments, I was completely naked. Cal let go of me for a moment as he unbuttoned his pants, and I took advantage of his distraction, getting off the bed and running for the door. I didn't care if all the servants saw me naked; I only wanted to get away.

To my horror, I found that the door was locked. Cal came up behind me, one hand fondling himself, the other holding the key.

"Is this what you want, Sweetpea?" he asked, tossing the key up and down casually.

I lunged for the key, but he just laughed, tossing it out of my reach and throwing me to the floor. In seconds, he was on top of me, holding me down while he unfastened his suspenders and pulled his pants down.

He pushed me against the floor, spreading my legs and thrusting himself into me. I cried out, but he put his hand over my mouth to silence me. God forbid that the servants should hear!

He thrust into me again and again, harder and harder, trying to get a response out of me, but I clenched my teeth and refused to give him that satisfaction. There was no pleasure in it for me—only pain, pain that seemed to go on forever.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he drove into me once more, spilling his seed inside my body. He collapsed atop me, breathing heavily, as I lay on the floor, silent tears running down my face.

At last, he got up, looking at me contemptuously. I tried to get up, too, but the pain was too great. His lust temporarily sated, he picked me up and threw me on the bed, then pulled up his pants and fastened them again.

He looked at me, smirking when he saw the bloodstains on my thighs. I could feel the warmth and dampness of the blood, but wasn't sure whether it was from the beating or from his brutality when he had raped me.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked me, his voice mocking. "Did I compare to Dawson?"

I wanted to scream at him, to tell him that Jack was more of a man than he could ever hope to be, but I kept quiet, knowing that saying such things would only make Cal hurt me more.

"Speechless, Sweetpea?" He laughed. "I thought as much."

He headed for the door, but before he opened it, he turned back to me with a cold smile. "Hopefully, that will take care of the baby, but if not, we can always do this again."

He laughed again as I curled up tightly. I prayed that it wasn't too late for the baby, but somehow I knew that it was.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach as Cal unlocked the door and left, locking me in again before he strode calmly down the hall as though nothing had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was several hours before Cal returned, and by that time he was slightly tipsy. I was in bed by then, curled up against the pain in my stomach. I knew that I was losing the baby, but since no one had come to check on me, and the door had been locked, I had been unable to summon help.

He threw the door open with a bang, tripping slightly on the heavy carpet as he came into the room. He flipped the light on, causing me to pull the covers over my head to protect my eyes.

He strode over, pulling the covers back down. I was curled up in pain, blood staining my nightgown and the sheet beneath me.

When I opened my eyes, he was smiling. "How are you doing, Sweetpea?" he asked, his voice falsely solicitous. "How's the baby?"

There were a thousand things I wanted to say to him, all of which would result in another beating. Instead, I just told him, "I need a doctor."

"Do you, Rose? For what?"

I clenched my teeth at his patronizing tone. He knew very well why I needed a doctor.

"I'm losing the baby," I told him, my voice catching on the last word. "You killed your own child. And with the way I'm bleeding, I could die, too. Then you'd never get an heir."

He almost slapped me when I told him he had killed his own child, but restrained himself. Straightening, he told me, "I'll have Hutchins summon the doctor. You are to stay in this bed until he arrives. And if you mention one word about what happened this afternoon, I will make you very, very sorry."

I just stared at him. He'd already beaten me, raped me, and killed my unborn child…what more could he possibly do?

Seeing my look, a slight smile of triumph crossed his face. "Hutchins found out where Dawson lives, Sweetpea. If you breathe a word about what happened, I'll have him killed."

I stared at him in shock. "You wouldn't. Even you wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't I?" He walked toward the door, then turned back to me. "The law would never convict me, Rose. They would never call it murder if I had the man who had beaten and raped my wife killed."

"Jack never—"

"But they don't know that, and you've obviously been beaten. I won't mention any names…but if you try to implicate me, Jack's name will come up…and he will be found in an alley with his skull bashed in." He shrugged, opening the door. "It's up to you, Sweetpea. You're never going to see him again, but you will decide whether he lives or dies."

With that, he left, leaving me lying in the bed with horrified tears running down my face. There was nothing I could do. If I told the doctor what had really happened, Jack would die. Cal didn't make threats lightly…when he said he would do something, he did it.

* * *

About half an hour later, the doctor arrived. I was still lying in bed, just as Cal had ordered, but I had wadded up the fine linen top sheet and pushed it between my legs, trying to stanch the flow of blood.

Cal followed the doctor in, much to his dismay. He had already told the doctor that I was suffering a miscarriage, and the doctor did not consider Cal's presence appropriate, and I had no desire to have him there.

Cal put on such a show of concern and distress, however, that the doctor finally allowed him to stay. I didn't doubt that he was concerned and distressed—I might tell the doctor what had really happened, and he might be in trouble. I doubted it, though. There was no law against a man beating his wife, and even the severity of the beating might not be enough to condemn him.

In truth, if anyone discovered what had really happened, I would be the one punished—by Cal, who would be furious that I had said something—and the punishment would be even more severe if he was arrested for what he had done to me.

Besides, I had to think of Jack. There was no doubt in my mind that Cal would blame him for my injuries, or that he would have him killed. On the Titanic, he had told Jack that he always won, one way or another, and it was true. He always did.

With Cal hovering nearby, the doctor got me to lay down straight and took away the blood-soaked sheet. He lifted my nightgown to examine me, then stopped, shocked, at the sight of the bruises marring my pale skin. My whole torso was bruised and discolored, especially my stomach, and colorful bruises disfigured my legs—and my arms, as well, when the sleeves of my loose nightgown slid up.

"Mrs. Hockley, have you been beaten?" he asked, his voice showing his shock. Society ladies were rarely injured as I was.

I turned my head, not saying anything. I dared not tell the truth, but I wouldn't say anything that might falsely implicate Jack, either.

"Mrs. Hockley?"

"She's…she's been traumatized," Cal told him, moving to the other side of the bed and taking my hand with deceptive gentleness. "There has been a strange man, a drifter, in the area. I told her not to go out alone, but she wanted to go shopping, and it was her maid's day off, so she went out alone. From what she told me before she fainted from the shock and I brought her up here, the man attacked her as she was walking home. He beat her and stole her parcels and money. I…I have reason to believe that he may have…violated her, as well." His hand tightened painfully on mine, warning me not to contradict his words.

The doctor nodded, seeming to accept Cal's story. "I will examine her and see if that is indeed the case."

I lay quietly, wanting to scream as they discussed me as though I weren't there. When Cal finally let go of my hand and moved to sit in a chair across the room, I sighed inwardly, grateful that at least he was no longer crushing my hand.

I clenched my teeth, willing myself not to make a sound as I was examined. Every bone in my body ached from the beating, making it hard to move. What was worse, though, was the internal examination. When the doctor checked to see if I had lost the baby, I couldn't help but whimper in pain. I hurt more inside than outside, though I had never thought it possible, and I wondered why Cal didn't hurt, too, after what he had done to me.

Finally, the doctor completed the examination. He looked at me sympathetically. "Mr. Hockley…" He beckoned to Cal, who hurried over, wanting to know what had happened. "I regret to inform you that your wife has indeed lost the baby she was carrying, and she has also been raped."

"Will she be all right?" For once, Cal looked genuinely anxious.

"I believe so. I was able to stem the bleeding, and with the fetus expelled, it's less likely that she will hemorrhage again, but if she does, I want you to call me immediately. She has lost a lot of blood, and needs to remain on bed rest until I give my permission for her to get up. I will return tomorrow afternoon to check up on her, unless you call me sooner. Now…will her maid be caring for her during the day, or will you need to hire a nurse?"

"Ah…I believe her maid can care for her, unless something goes wrong. Trudy was once in training to be a nurse, wasn't she, Sweetpea?"

I'd never heard of that, but I nodded, knowing that he didn't want to go to the expense of hiring a nurse for me. If nothing went wrong, Trudy could care for me well enough, and if there were problems, she was quite capable of calling the doctor for me.

"Good. It's settled, then. I'll wake Trudy and allow the doctor to give her the necessary instructions."

"All right. I will leave the medicine that Mrs. Hockley needs for now, and her maid can fill a prescription for her in the morning."

When Cal had left the room, the doctor leaned toward me. I was lying still, my hands covering my face, not wanting him to see that I was crying.

"Mrs. Hockley." I didn't move. "Mrs. Hockley?"

I finally pulled my hands away from my face, wiping quickly at my eyes. "Yes, doctor?" I tried to keep the sobs from my voice.

"Were you really attacked by a strange man?"

I stilled, wanting desperately to tell the truth, but knowing what the consequences were if I did. For a moment, I said nothing.

"Mrs. Hockley?"

"Yes," I finally said, cursing Cal for doing this to me. "A man attacked me."

"But was he a stranger, the drifter that your husband described?"

My eyes filled with tears. I couldn't answer for a moment.

"Yes," I finally lied. "But I can't remember what he looked like. Everything is a blur…"

He nodded, accepting my words. I buried my face in my pillow as he gave me a shot of some sort of sedative to make me sleep.

I had no choice but to lie. Jack's life was in danger, and I would do whatever it took to keep him alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I was awakened the next morning by the feeling of someone wrapping something around my wrists. Startled, I opened my eyes and came face-to-face with Cal.

He had tied one end of a length of sturdy rope to my wrist and was tying the other end to the bed. When he saw that I was awake, he finished what he was doing and stepped back, an unpleasant smirk on his face.

"Cal, what is this? What are you doing?" I asked blearily, still groggy from the sedative I had been given the night before.

"I'm making sure that you don't go anywhere."

"What?"

He gave me an angry look. "Don't play dumb with me, Sweetpea. I know you've been slipping out to see Dawson."

"No, I haven't! Besides, I know that you'll have him killed if I go near him."

"And you'd love to warn him, wouldn't you? No, Sweetpea, you're staying right here."

"And you think this piece of rope is going to keep me here?" I glared at him, fully awake now. "All I have to do is untie it, and I'll be free."

"I'd like to see you try."

"What?"

"Am I not making sense here, Rose? You keep asking me to repeat myself. Go ahead. Try to untie it."

Looking at him suspiciously, I did as he said, only to find that rope was too tightly tied for me to loosen the knot—either at my wrist or at the bedpost.

Cal smiled triumphantly. "You see, Sweetpea? It will take a knife to loosen those knots—and you don't have one."

"How do you know one of the servants won't free me?"

"Because they know that you are ill, and that they should stay away."

"Then how will I take care of myself, tied up this way? If I can't get free, and none of the servants will come to help me—I just lost a baby last night, Cal. If anything goes wrong, I'll die here."

"You won't die. Trudy will assist you—providing that she agrees to the conditions."

"Conditions? What conditions?"

"Why, Sweetpea, you'll have ask her that yourself."

Cal left the room, closing the door and locking it behind him. Even if did manage to untie myself, I was still trapped inside—there was no way I could break through the door, and the windows overlooked a long drop straight to the ground—something I couldn't risk, as weak as I was.

I heard voices outside, and strained to hear, pressing my ear against the wall, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Trudy appeared at the top of the stairs, carrying a tray containing tea, toast, and fruit—a light breakfast for Rose, who hadn't had much appetite in the morning lately.

Cal stepped out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Trudy looked at him curiously, wondering why he wasn't already down in the dining room.

She was reaching for the key to the bedroom door when he gestured for her to put the tray down on one of the small tables in the hall and step towards him.

Puzzled, Trudy set the tray down and moved towards him, wondering what he wanted. She knew that things were often tense between the Hockleys, but she didn't know what had happened this time.

"Give me the key, Trudy," he commanded, holding out his hand.

Trudy looked at him warily, wondering what was going on and why he wanted the key. Was there something inside he didn't want her to see?

She handed it to him, and he took it, slipping it into an inner pocket of his suit jacket. Trudy still stared at him, worried now. Had something happened to Mrs. Hockley?

Cal gave her what she supposed was a reassuring smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. She stepped back, not wanting to come too close to him. Something was very wrong, and all she wanted to do was get away, but her concern for Rose overcame her sudden fear of her employer.

"Is…is something wrong, Mr. Hockley?" she inquired, her eyes darting nervously from side to side.

"Perhaps." He looked back and forth quickly to be sure no one else was around. Then, before she could move away, he shoved her against the wall, one hand pressed tightly over her mouth so she couldn't cry out.

"Do you care about your mistress, Trudy?" he asked, all compassion and reassurance gone now.

Trudy stared at him with wide, frightened eyes. She nodded, her legs shaking. What was he going to do?

"I do, too, and for that reason, nothing that I say here is ever to be repeated. You will get the key back and be able to go to her, but if you ever breathe a word of what you see—to anyone—you won't leave this house alive. Is this in any way unclear?"

Trudy was shaking, fear in her eyes. She had always known that Caledon Hockley had a mean streak, but since the sinking of the Titanic and her mistress's affair with the young man from steerage—since then, he had grown crueler, even vicious at times. The servants stayed because of the high salary he paid them, and because they liked and respected the young Mrs. Hockley, and often pitied her for the way her husband treated her. But none trusted Mr. Hockley, and few would show him any great loyalty.

Cal repeated the question. "Is this in any way unclear?" He took his hand from her mouth.

Trudy gulped, unable to speak for a moment. "No," she finally whispered. "I…I won't say anything."

"Good." Cal retrieved the key from his pocket and returned it to her. "Now, Rose suffered a miscarriage last night, and is not to leave the bed. There is a prescription for medicine on her bedside table. You are to fill it this morning. Rose has been tied down to ensure that she doesn't go anywhere. Take care of her needs, but do not untie her. Not for any reason. And if she asks you to tell anyone of what has happened, or asks you to get a message to anyone, tell her no. Don't tell her why, just tell her no. She doesn't need to know why."

"Y-yes, sir." Trudy edged away from him.

Cal turned to leave, then stopped at the top of the stairs. "Oh, and Trudy…"

"Yes, sir?"

"I meant what I said." He looked at the stairs contemplatively. "These stairs are steep. I'd hate to see you trip on them." He stared hard at her, making sure that she understood his meaning, before making his way to the first floor of the mansion.

* * *

I jerked my head away from the wall when I heard the sound of a key in the lock. Putting my head back on my pillow, I feigned sleep, fearing that Cal was returning and would find out that I had overheard his conversation with Trudy.

Trudy stepped into the room, my breakfast tray balanced unsteadily in her shaking hands. I opened my eyes slowly, relieved that it wasn't Cal.

Then alarm rushed through me. Cal had threatened Trudy's life. Somehow, I had to make her understand that Cal didn't make threats lightly, that he truly would kill her if anyone found out about what had happened to me. He might even do it just to keep her silent.

"Trudy…" I beckoned to her, pushing back the covers and revealing the length of rope keeping me tied to the bed.

Trudy's eyes widened at the sight of the rope, but she hurried forward, placing the tray on the table beside me. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Trudy…" I indicated that she should lean close to me so that no one outside would overhear us. "Trudy, I heard what Cal said. He wasn't joking, wasn't just trying to scare you. He means it. He'll kill you if anyone else finds out about this."

Trudy avoided my eyes. "It's all right, ma'am. I know that Mr. Hockley is not to be underestimated."

"No, Trudy, you don't understand. Look at me." I pulled back the sleeves of my nightgown, revealing the bruises. One of my eyes was swollen nearly shut, and there was a shallow cut on my forehead. "Cal did this to me…and I hadn't done anything. But he was sure I been out visiting with Jack yesterday, and he was so convinced that the baby I was carrying was Jack's that he hit me in the stomach and made me lose it." I suddenly remembered Cal's threat to have Jack killed, and my face went white. "Please, Trudy…please don't ever tell anyone what I've told you. Jack's life is in danger as much as yours is…more, perhaps, because he doesn't know that Cal is after him."

"I won't say anything, ma'am," Trudy told me, with more conviction and sincerity than had been in her voice when she had promised Cal that she would not speak of what she learned about me. She had made her promise to Cal out of fear; she had made her promise to me because she cared about me.

"Trudy, please be careful. Cal is a dangerous man. Look at what he did to me…and I'm his wife. He won't hesitate to kill you if he thinks you've crossed him." I took a deep breath. "In fact, the best thing you could do now is leave. Just…disappear. Don't tell anyone where you've gone, and make sure that wherever you go is far away from here."

Trudy looked straight at me for the first time. "No, ma'am. I won't leave while you're in danger."

"I'll never stop being in danger as long as I'm with Cal, but I don't know of any way out."

"Then I won't leave at all." She straightened, helping me into a sitting position. "Now, I brought you some breakfast. I'll leave you to eat it while I go to the drugstore."

"Trudy…"

"I'll be back soon, ma'am."

I stared down at the tray as Trudy left the room and headed downstairs. I was truly fortunate to have a maid who was so loyal to me, but now I feared more than ever for her life…and for Jack's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Three weeks had passed since my miscarriage, and Cal had kept me tied to the bed every day while he was at work. He untied me when the doctor came to visit, and after I had recovered somewhat, he allowed me to participate in the social events of the upper class—so long as he was there to keep an eye on me.

He hadn't touched me since the miscarriage, perhaps because I had been bleeding. For some reason, that seemed to put him off, though nothing else did. Whatever the reason, although he slept beside me, he made no effort to have intercourse with me. I was relieved, but I dreaded the time when he would touch me again.

One morning, as I lay tied to the bed, Trudy came in with my breakfast and an apologetic look on her face. We had discovered how Cal kept me tied down so that I couldn't get away about a week earlier—he glued the knot so that it couldn't be untied, and he always cut me loose when he wanted me to be able to get up and do something. Trudy had tried soaking the glue off one morning just after Cal had left, but to no avail. Luckily, the rope had dried before Cal came home, but Trudy, fearing for both of our lives, had refused to try to cut me loose herself. If she did, and Cal found out, he would see to it that she was killed—and there was no telling what he would do to me.

"What's wrong, Trudy?" I asked as she helped me sit up and put the tray in my lap.

"Ma'am…Ellie, the cook's assistant, is ill, so I have to go to the market for her today. I don't want to leave you alone, but Mr. Hockley will be very upset if he doesn't have a proper dinner waiting when he gets home, and the cook doesn't have time to go herself."

I hated the thought of being left alone and helpless, but Trudy was right. Cal became very abusive if things weren't just the way he wanted them, so she had to go out to the market.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Ma'am," she assured me. "I'll make sure you're comfortable before I leave. It…it isn't likely that anything will happen while I'm gone. You're doing much better, and of course if there's a fire or something one of the servants will make sure you get out of the house all right."

"I'll be fine, Trudy," I assured her, though I dreaded being left alone, tied up as I was. Cal would be furious if one of the other servants discovered how he was keeping me in line.

"Of course you will, Ma'am." Trudy fluffed my pillow and placed the chamber pot where I could reach it. "I should be back long before noon—everything should be fine until then. Now, is there anything you need before I leave?"

"Besides my freedom and a divorce, you mean? No, Trudy. Everything is fine. I have a book to read and my pillow is comfortable. You can help me bathe when I get back."

"All right." Trudy moved towards the door, ready to leave. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Ma'am."

With that, she left.

* * *

Trudy left the market, her heavy shopping bags in her arms. She was worried about Mrs. Hockley. For all that her she pretended to be all right, pretended to be getting better and learning to live with her situation, Trudy knew that she was desperate to get away, terrified of what her husband would do to her next.

She wished that she could call the police and get them to help Mrs. Hockley, but she knew that it would be pointless. What happened between a man and his wife was their business, and the police wouldn't interfere, even if someone was being hurt. Until someone was killed, or so badly hurt that they would never be the same, the law wanted no part of a domestic dispute.

Mrs. Hockley's comment that morning about wanting her freedom and a divorce, though lightly spoken, had indicated further to Trudy just how unhappy she was. She didn't wonder why. No woman should be kept tied up unless she was dangerous, and certainly her mistress was not. To be sure, she liked to go out and visit her young man—Mr. Dawson—but with the way Mr. Hockley treated her, it was no wonder she wanted to be in the arms of someone who cared about her.

Trudy had met Mr. Dawson, of course, and thought he was much better for her mistress than Mr. Hockley could ever be. If only he knew about Mrs. Hockley's predicament—he might find a way to save her.

This thought gave Trudy an idea. On those occasions that she had accompanied Mrs. Hockley on shopping trips, they had often stopped by the park so that she could see her young man. He always seemed to be there—so there was a good possibility that he would be there now.

Looking quickly at the watch pinned to her apron, Trudy turned towards the park. If Mr. Dawson was there—perhaps she could tell him what was happening to Mrs. Hockley. Mr. Hockley would kill her if he found out, but she couldn't continue to let Mrs. Hockley suffer.

* * *

Trudy stepped through the park's gate, looking around casually. She couldn't let her intentions be known, in case someone associated with Mr. Hockley was watching, but there was no reason why she couldn't stop at the park, enjoy the sunshine for a few minutes and talk to other servants from the fine families of Philadelphia.

Her eyes moving around the park, Trudy stopped and bought a lemon ice from the vendor, looking to anyone who was watching as though she was taking a few minutes for a treat and a stroll in the park—lazy, perhaps, but hardly any threat to Mr. Hockley's interests.

As she was nibbling lightly at her ice, her eyes caught sight of a young man with sandy blonde hair. He was sitting on a bench not far away, his attention focused on a toddler playing in the grass. An open sketchpad was in his lap, and as she came closer, she saw a sketch of the child on the paper, the lines slightly blurred because the little girl kept moving.

Looking around to be sure no one was watching, Trudy approached him. "Mr. Dawson?" she asked softly. When there was no response, she spoke a little louder. "Mr. Dawson?"

He turned, startled. When he saw Trudy standing behind the bench, he quickly looked around her, hoping that Rose was there, too. She gave a quick shake of her head, indicating that she was alone.

"Mr. Dawson, I…I need to speak with you for a moment."

Jack looked at her, then back at the toddler, who had found a patch of mud and was busy smearing her dress with it. Abandoning his drawing, he turned his attention to Trudy. "What is it? Where's Rose?"

"Mr. Dawson, I…"

"Jack. Please call me Jack. You're Trudy, right?"

"Yes…Jack. Yes, I am."

"Where's Rose? I haven't seen her in weeks."

Trudy bowed her head. "That's what I needed to speak with you about."

Jack set his sketchbook aside, alert now. "What is it? What's happened to her? Is it the baby? Or did her bastard of a husband hurt her?"

"It…it's both. Mr. Hockley was very upset when he realized that she'd been seeing you, and…I think there was a terrible fight. He said that she was attacked by a man outside their house, but…somehow I don't believe him. She…she lost the baby, and…and Mr. Hockley…he's been keeping her tied to the bed when he's at work."

"What?!" Jack looked at Trudy, his eyes filled with anger. "He's been keeping her tied up?!"

"Yes. He told me that it's for the good of her health, but he's really afraid that she'll leave him, or tell people what he's done to her. It…would be quite scandalous, you know."

"I'm sure. Tell me, Trudy…you're her maid, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you tried to help her?"

"I tried to get the knot in the rope undone—he glues it so that she can't untie it—but it wouldn't come loose, and he's threatened to have me killed if I let her go."

"And you believe him?!"

"Mr. Hockley doesn't make threats lightly, Jack. If he says he's going to do something, he does it. There's something wrong with him…he's crazy…bad. Don't underestimate him."

"Is she still tied up?"

"She was when I left. Mr. Dawson…Jack…you're the only one who can get her out of there. Please…you've got to help her. I don't know what Mr. Hockley is going to do to her."

"What will happen to you?"

"I'll leave, go somewhere that he can't find me. I've saved a little of my salary, so I'll be all right."

"Where do Rose and Cal live?"

"Come with me, Jack, and I'll show you. Mrs. Hockley will be grateful to see you, I'm sure."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning, as I lay in bed, wishing that Cal would forget the rope so that I could escape, Trudy came in, my breakfast tray in her hands and a secretive smile on her lips.

"Here's your breakfast, ma'am," she told me, setting the tray on my bedside table. "As soon as you're finished eating, I'll set out your clothes."

I looked at her oddly. Trudy never set out my clothes until just before the time that Cal would arrive home. Unless he planned on coming home early today, something was up.

"What's going on, Trudy?" I asked. "Is Cal supposed to be here earlier than usual today?"

"No, ma'am. In fact, I overheard him telling Hutchins that he will probably be working late tonight."

"Working late, or out with another woman?"

"Does it really matter, ma'am? Seeing that you don't want him near you anyway."

"I suppose it doesn't." I sighed, wishing that I could have a close, loving marriage like I had read about in books. One where my husband wouldn't cheat on me, or beat me, or take pleasure in causing me pain.

"I'm expecting a delivery this morning, ma'am. That's why I'll be laying out your clothes early."

"The delivery will take you all day?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Hurry and eat now. The deliveryman should be here soon."

"What is he delivering?"

Trudy just gave me another secretive smile, her eyes twinkling slightly. "I can't tell you that, ma'am, but I can guarantee you'll like it."

Unless it gave me my freedom, I doubted that, but I didn't want to hurt Trudy by saying so.

"All right, Trudy. Thank you."

"Of course, ma'am."

I was just finishing my orange juice when I heard voices outside in the hall. I froze, knowing that Cal would be furious if anyone but Trudy saw me tied up.

Setting the tray aside, I turned to look at the door, hoping that whoever it was, Trudy wouldn't let them in. She knew the consequences as well as I did.

I looked up in shock as she the door opened and Trudy entered, followed by someone in deliveryman's attire. I stared at Trudy, unable to believe that she had invited someone in. Not only were the consequences unthinkable, but I didn't want anyone else to know of my humiliation in being kept tied down like a madwoman.

The deliveryman was carrying a large box, obscuring his face. Turning his back on me, he set the box down with such ease that I half-suspected it was empty.

I shrank back, pulling up the blanket to cover the rope tying me to the bed. How could Trudy have done this? How could she have brought someone in to witness my humiliation? And if Cal found out…at the very least, he would beat me again, if not worse. What was Trudy thinking?

Then the deliveryman turned, and my eyes opened wide in surprise and confusion. Jack came towards me, shock and anger on his face as he saw the rope tying me down. I let go of the blanket, sitting up and staring at him.

"Jack! How did you…what are you doing here?"

"Trudy told me what Cal did to you. I didn't want to believe her, but now I see that it's true. How long has he been keeping you tied here?"

I ducked my head in shame. "For over three weeks now. I had a miscarriage after he beat me, and he's kept me tied while he's at work ever since."

"Good God! Rose, I'm so sorry. If I'd known what he was doing to you, I would have gotten you out of here sooner. I didn't know until yesterday when your maid found me in the park and told me what was happening, and I had to borrow this uniform from a friend so that I could get in here without raising suspicion."

"You might still have raised suspicion. Jack, Cal's manservant found out where you live. He'll have you killed if he finds out you were here."

"He won't find out, and he won't ever be able to lay a hand on you again, Rose. I promise. I'm getting you out of here. Trudy, please pack her a bag."

"He'll come for both of us. Jack, I don't want anything to happen to you. It would be best if you left now and pretended that you'd never met me. I'll be all right. I'll survive. Cal wants an heir, and he won't get one if he kills me."

"No, Rose. I won't leave you here. If you want to leave me behind once you're free, that's your choice, but I won't leave you to Cal's mercy."

"Jack, listen to me! He knows where you live! He'll have you killed! He'll have Trudy killed, too, once he finds out her part in this. And if he's angry enough, he might kill me, too."

"We aren't going to stay in Philadelphia, Rose. We're going to New York. I have enough money to get us there, and in a city that size, we can disappear and never be found."

"Don't be sure of that, Jack. Cal is a powerful man. He has connections everywhere."

"It won't be forever, Rose. Just until there's enough money for us to get out of this part of the country. We'll go to California as soon as I have the money. It's a huge place. We can live in some small town, change our names—whatever it takes to get away from him. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore."

"Jack, please. I don't want anything to happen to you…"

"I'll be fine. I'm a survivor, remember? I survived the Titanic, and I'll be damned if some rich bastard is going to be the death of me." He pulled a small knife from his pocket, working away at the knots in the rope. "But he might kill you. Look at what he's done to you already. If you don't want to stay with me, fine, but I won't let him get his hands on you again."

Trudy came towards us, a packed bag in her hand. "Here are some clothes and such for you, ma'am. I'm sorry I couldn't pack more. These things are as practical as I could find."

"Thank you, Trudy. Could you please pack my jewelry, too? I can sell it to get money."

"Ma'am…Mr. Hockley locked all of your jewelry up in his safe. He said that it was to keep the servants from stealing it."

I closed my eyes, remembering that Cal had always brought me what he deemed appropriate jewelry when he had allowed me to accompany him to high society functions. I had thought that it was because he didn't feel that I could make a proper choice, but now I realized that he hadn't wanted to give me an opportunity to escape.

"I don't suppose you know the combination, do you, Trudy?" I asked, hoping that somehow Cal had given her the combination so that I could be dressed properly.

"No, ma'am. He selects your jewelry himself."

I sighed, shaking my head. "I don't know the combination, either. It's a new safe—he lost his old one in the sinking."

"Perhaps he kept the same combination?" Trudy suggested. "Once you're free, you try to open it."

"I'll try," I agreed, but I doubted that Cal had kept the same combination. Not if he was using it to hold my jewelry so that I couldn't get at it.

Jack had managed to free me from the bed, and I got up, a bit shakily after lying there so much. He followed me as I went to Cal's safe and tried the old combination, to no avail.

I shook my head. "I can't get in, and the longer we take, the more chance there is that Hutchins or someone will discover us." I thought quickly, holding out my hand as Jack worked at the knot with the knife. "I have about twenty dollars in my reticule…unless he's taken it. But I never told him I had it, so maybe it's still there."

Trudy brought me the bag, and I noticed with relief that the twenty dollars was still there.

"What about your ring?" Jack asked, looking at my wedding ring on my left hand. The engagement ring was long gone, sold not long after the Carpathia docked to supplement the little money that had been left in Cal's coat pockets after he had tried to bribe an officer to let him onto a lifeboat.

I looked at it, realizing that he was right. I could sell the ring and get enough money for us to get far away from Philadelphia.

Then I looked at Trudy. If I left her behind, Cal would kill her. "Trudy, you have to come with us."

"No, ma'am. I can't. If I go with you, and Mr. Hockley finds me, he could force me to tell him exactly where you are. If I don't know where you are, he won't be able to find you."

"Trudy, you can't stay here. He'll kill you."

"I don't plan on staying, ma'am. I saved a little of my salary, and I'll go to my sister in Pittsburgh."

"That's the first place he'll look. Trudy, please, you have to come with us."

"No, ma'am. For your safety, it's best if I don't."

"Then go somewhere far away. Cal has factories in Pittsburgh. He'll have no trouble finding you, and he won't hesitate to kill you."

"I don't know where else I can go, ma'am."

I took a deep breath, thinking quickly. "Jack, how much money do you have?"

"I have about forty dollars saved."

"And I have twenty, so we have sixty together. Will that be enough for us to live in New York for a while?"

"Yes, if we live in a rundown area."

"We can do that, then." I took my wedding ring off and handed it to Trudy. "Trudy, sell this and get away from Philadelphia. Go as far as you can. California might be a good place to go. Don't tell anyone where you've gone, not even your sister. The farther away you get, and the fewer people know where you've gone, the less likely it will be that Cal will find you."

"Ma'am, I can't take this…"

"Yes, you can, Trudy. And please, call me Rose. I'm not your employer anymore, so you don't have to be so formal." I turned to the writing desk in the corner. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to lay out some clothes for me and pack a bag for yourself, I will write you a letter of reference so that you can get a job when you get away from here." When Trudy hesitated, I pointed toward the wardrobe. "Go, Trudy! Do as I said! Until we leave this house, I'm still in charge."

Trudy hesitated a moment longer, then nodded. "Yes, ma'am…I mean, Rose."

I sat at the desk, pulling out a fine sheet of stationery and an envelope. Quickly, but in my best handwriting, I wrote a letter of reference for Trudy, telling whoever might wish to hire her of her qualifications and of how good she was at her job. I had just finished the letter and was putting it in the envelope when Trudy returned, her bag packed and a simple day dress for me over one arm.

"Thank you, Trudy." I took the clothing and put it on, not caring that Jack was watching, his eyes narrowing when he saw the fading bruises covering my body. Handing Trudy the letter, I looked around, deciding on the best plan of escape.

"Trudy and I will go ahead. We'll take our reticules as though we were going shopping. Jack, you put our bags into the box and pretend that you're delivering it to another part of the house. Follow us at a distance. When we're far enough from the house that no one can see us, we'll take our bags and go our separate ways."

Jack nodded, trusting my judgment and listening to me as Cal never had. "Whatever happens, Rose, I won't allow him to hurt you again. Trudy, thank you for bringing me to Rose. Perhaps one day we'll meet again."

Trudy nodded, then picked up her reticule, heading for the door. I followed her, then turned and gave Jack a quick kiss.

"Thank you for coming for me," I told him. "You'll never know how much this means to me. I'm going to stay with you, no matter what happens."

"I love you, Rose." Jack embraced me, then released me quickly. "Hurry now, before anyone catches you."

I hurried out the door, not looking back. I had no idea if Cal had told Hutchins that I was not to leave the house, but fortunately there was no sign of him. Trudy and I hurried out the door and away from the house, not stopping until we were safely away.

Jack joined us a few moments later, giving us our bags. I turned to Trudy, hugging her quickly.

"Thank you so much, Trudy, for helping me escape. I'll never forget this."

"You're welcome, Rose. You've always been more of a friend than an employer to me. It was the least I could do, after the way Mr. Hockley has treated you."

"Hurry now, Trudy. Get as far away as you can. Tell no one where you've gone."

"I won't, Rose. Good luck to you."

"And to you, Trudy."

I watched as Trudy hurried away before Jack took my hand and led me in the opposite direction, leading me away from the Hockley home and the horrors I had known there.


End file.
